This invention relates to baseball and softball gloves and, more particularly, to an improved glove construction which permits adjustment of the depth of the web and the spacing between the individual fingers stalls of the glove.
In conventional baseball (and softball) gloves, adjusting the depth of the web of the glove and the spacing between individual finger stalls of the glove is difficult. This can be a serious drawback since some players with certain catching styles prefer shallow webs, while others with other catching styles prefer deeper webs which have a greater tendency to "snare" or trap the ball. Moreover, after considerable use, the lacing interconnecting the thumb stall, finger stalls and web of a glove tends to stretch, leaving gaps which may not be desired. Heretofore, it has been less than convenient to tighten the lacing and close these gaps.